Users of a content delivery system often interact with the system via a network on a client. Users often manipulate a user interface on a client that is in the form of a network page encoded by the content system. User interface elements are often placed away from where a user has a tendency to hover an input device and/or mouse pointer. Content systems are often unable to customize a network page encoded for a client, and important user interface elements can be located some distance away from where a user has a tendency to locate a mouse pointer.